Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector
Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector is a survival-horror, Playstation 2 video game based on the anime of similar name. It was released only in Japan and the PAL region. Gameplay The game features a select few of the cast from the anime. Your goal is to collect the souls of each of the guests staying at the hotel. Each guest requires you to collect their soul with a different method for each. In order to learn the method to obtain their soul, you must gather info on their weaknesses by spying on them and learning their schedule or talking to neutral characters. After a guest's soul has been taken, the guest will become hostile and chase you if you cross their path. If a hostile guest catches you, there are negative consequences. Because of this, the hotel gets increasingly harder to navigate as more and more guests arrive. Plot The protagonist is traveling alone in the forest, lost and hopeless. The tired protagonist stumbles upon an unsettling hotel. It seems suspicious, but left with no choice, they must stay the night. The manager is still up at such a late hour and he's willing to lend the protagonist a room for the night. Death confronts the protagonist in their sleep and offers them a deal: if they collect every lost soul from the guests residing at the hotel, he will show the protagonist the way back to reality. He loans the protagonist the body of a small child in order to fulfill the deal, either a boy or girl depending on the player's choice. Throughout the game, the player learns from cutscenes that the lost souls are being utilized by Gregory's mother in order to keep herself young and 'beautiful' and that the collection of souls from the guests threatens her. On the fifth night, she locks the player in the dungeon. When he/she escapes, Gregory Mama attacks him/her in the game's first and only boss fight. Because she fights the player in the hotel's lobby, she ends up breaking down the hotel's front door. The player escapes. On the sixth and final night, the protagonist returns to the hotel to try and save Neko Zombie. He refuses, telling the protagonist to hurry up and go. It is then shown that he confronts Gregory and Gregory Mama, and then lights the hotel ablaze. The entire hotel burns down, including everyone in it. The protagonist, having run away, reflects on what had happened. They realize that the hotel, in reality, was their own creation. The hotel was something desirable. In the final cutscene, Gregory welcomes the protagonist back, leading them back to their room in the Gregory House. Characters The game features the following characters from Gregory Horror Show: * Gregory * James * Death * Frog Fortune-Teller * Neko Zombie * Catherine * Judgment Boy * Lost Doll * Mummy Papa * Mummy Dog * Cactus Gunman * Cactus Girl * Roulette Boy * TV Fish * Hell's Chef * Angel Dog/Devil Dog * Clock Master * My Son * Judgment Boy Gold * Gregory Mama Gallery JPCover.jpg|The front cover of the Japanese game 52185_back.jpg|The back cover of the Japanese game 52184_front.jpg|The front cover of the PAL game 52184_back.jpg|The back cover of the PAL game See also * Game Mechanics * Cloud8745's Walkthrough